<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caroline by FiliFuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068049">Caroline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck'>FiliFuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beastmaster's Adventures, Moon Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1930s, 1940s, Alcohol, Bar, Beastmaster - Freeform, Boss - Freeform, Brothels, Contracts, Crying, Detective Noir, Ex Sex, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Flowers, Friendship, Horny Men, Performance, Pimp, Rape, Reunions, Revenge, Roses, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexuality, Wolves, beasts - Freeform, singer - Freeform, wolf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernest's friend, Caroline, is in big trouble. Can she save her own life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ernest Wild/Caroline Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caroline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ernest was on his way to his favourite bar. He was smoking a cheap cigarette to calm his nerves. The last few days have been hard for him. The cold rain wasn't helping at all. His long coat was soaking wet and his hat could barely protect his long hair from the downpour. As he approached the bar, he looked at the poster, which was taped to the doors of his favourite bar. </p>
<p>"Performance of famous singer Caroline Rose tonight! Drinks are free!"</p>
<p>Ernest smiled, stomped on his cigarette and entered the door. Ernest walked into a big hall. There was a big stage with crimson curtains. Right now there was some band playing smooth jazz. Under the stage were round tables, which were surrounded by people, sitting, eating, drinking or talking. Everyone had a great time. Then Ernest noticed the bar in the corner. He approached it and sat on a stool.</p>
<p>"Good evening mister! What would you like to drink?", said the barman.</p>
<p>"Whiskey, please."</p>
<p>The barman poured the whiskey into small crystal glass and gave it to Ernest. Ernest took a sip and looked at the stage. The band on the stage finished their last song and people were clapping. Then an announcer walked on the stage.</p>
<p>"Weren't they awesome, ladies and gentlemen? The Bandits of Rhythm will be back next week! And now, it's a great honour to introduce you, one special lady. She is an amazing singer, model and actress. She has the voice of an angel and her smile steal your heart! Ladies and gentlemen, miss Caroline Rose!"</p>
<p>Caroline has walked on the stage. She was very elegant, but also cute. She had a rose flower in her long brown hair. She was also wearing a beautiful rose-red dress. She was smiling at every guest and some of them threw a rose to her. </p>
<p>Ernest noticed, how some men were looking at her. Like dogs looking at bacon. One guy looked at Ernest.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you want to fuck her. I want it too. I want to choke her with my cock!"</p>
<p>Ernest looked at him. Then he grabbed his glass of whiskey and spilt it in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Get the fuck out! She is a human being! Not your sex doll!"</p>
<p>"I don't care what you say, you motherfucker! Her pussy is already mine! And you'll pay for this!", said that guy and walked away.</p>
<p>Ernest watched Caroline's performance until the end. He was enjoying it, but he couldn't stop thinking about the things which the man next to him said.</p>
<p>"Thank you all so much! You are the best fans I've ever had! I love you all! Thank you again and good night! See you next week!", said Caroline and left the stage.</p>
<p>Ernest noticed that he also spilt some whiskey on his hands, so he went to the restroom to wash his hands. He turned on the water, washed his hands and his face. He looked at himself into the mirror. His face was looking tired and his hair was looking a bit messy, so he tied it into a ponytail. When he left the restroom, he heard some woman crying. The cries were coming from the storage room, so he approached the room and knocked on the door. </p>
<p>"Whoever you are, go away!"</p>
<p>Ernest opened the door and saw Caroline sitting on the ground, crying.</p>
<p>"Caroline?"</p>
<p>"Ernest? Is that you? It has been so long since I've seen you! What are you doing here? I've heard you've been in prison."</p>
<p>"I've been released, but that doesn't matter now. What are you doing here in the storage room?"</p>
<p>"I can't tell you. It would mean trouble for you and me."</p>
<p>"Caroline. You can tell me. Trust me, please."</p>
<p>Ernest noticed Caroline has some bruises on her hand and neck.</p>
<p>"He wanted to rape me..."</p>
<p>"Who?!"</p>
<p>"My boss..."</p>
<p>"What?! Where is he?!"</p>
<p>"I don't know! He said he wanted to have sex with me. I refused. He started beating me. Then I ran away..."</p>
<p>"That motherfucker! I will find him and then..."</p>
<p>"No, Ernest! You don't need to do that! Let's just go to my room, I will find my contract and destroy it. Then I will take my stuff and leave."</p>
<p>"Alright. Lead on."</p>
<p>Ernest and Caroline entered her room and started looking for a contract, but they couldn't find it.</p>
<p>"Fuck, it isn't here! What are we going to do, Ernest?"</p>
<p>"Maybe he has the contract in his room. I'll go check it."</p>
<p>"We don't have a key, Ernest!"</p>
<p>After a few seconds, the doors were smashed open and Ernest swept the dust from his shoulder. Caroline entered the room and found the contract on the desk.</p>
<p>"That sick fuck extended the duration of the contract by 50 years! He wants to keep me forever!"</p>
<p>Suddenly they heard footsteps. Ernest knew who is coming.</p>
<p>"Caroline! Hide! Quickly!"</p>
<p>A man entered the room. Ernest recognized him. It was that weirdo from the bar. His eyes were still red from the alcohol.</p>
<p>"What the fuck happened here?! Hey! You are that hobo from the bar! Where is Caroline?! That bitch is mine!"</p>
<p>Ernest grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him in the air. </p>
<p>"You are not her boss anymore, you sick asshole!"</p>
<p>Ernest threw the man on the wall and punched him in the stomach. The man collapsed to the ground, barely able to move.<br/>Then Ernest threw some ball of smoke on the ground and when the smoke disappeared, there was a big wolf in the room. The wolf was growling at the man but didn't seem to be hostile towards Ernest.</p>
<p>"Alright, you can come out, Caroline! He isn't dangerous anymore!"</p>
<p>Caroline left the closed in which she was hiding. She looked at the wolf.</p>
<p>"What's that wolf doing here?"</p>
<p>"I summoned him, Caroline. He will keep your former boss stuck here in the corner. As I can see, he is very scared, so he won't dare to escape."</p>
<p>Caroline examined the contract. That piece of paper has enslaved her.</p>
<p>"Do you have a lighter, Ernest?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Here you go."</p>
<p>Caroline threw the paper into a steel bin, which was in the corner, and set it on fire. </p>
<p>"What should we do now, Ernest?"</p>
<p>"That is up to you, Caroline. You are free now. However you decide, I'm sure you will choose the right way..."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Ernest."</p>
<p>"Farewell, Caroline..."</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>